Cadeau surprise
by GlamaFan
Summary: Trois ans, cela faisait trois ans qu'elles étaient ensembles. Et en trois ans, il s'était passé énormément de choses.


Il y a trois ans et quelques mois, Beth et Natalya s'étaient connues grâce à des amies en commun qui se nommaient Pauline et Tanya, elles étaient sœurs. Un jour, Beth était dans la rue quand son téléphone sonna, elle vit que c'était son père qui appelait

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ta mère, elle est... Elle est décédée, déclara son père en pleurant.

- Quoi ? Non... pas ça, se mit à pleurer Beth.

Beth s'effondra sur le trottoir, son téléphone se fracassa au sol. Natalya, qui passait par là par hasard, la vit. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de l'autre blonde et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes en silence jusqu'à ce que Natalya le brise.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est... C'est ma... C'est ma mère... elle est... elle est morte, ses pleurs s'accentuèrent.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Vas-y pleures, je suis là. Natalya la reprit dans ses bras.

Natalya emmena Beth chez elle, car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule. Natalya alla même avec Beth à la cérémonie d'enterrement pour la soutenir pendant cette dure épreuve. Le soir même chez Beth :

-Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui.

- T'inquiètes, c'est normal.

- Mais merci quand même, ça m'a fait du bien de savoir que tu étais là pour me soutenir.

Plus les mois passaient, plus elles se rapprochaient. Elles passaient de plus en plus de temps toutes les deux. Quatre mois après cette douloureuse période de deuil, elles étaient inséparables. Un soir, Natalya était chez Beth.

-Franchement Natalya, vraiment merci d'avoir été là pendant ces derniers mois alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci, ça me touche ce que tu viens de me dire. Même si on se connaissait à peine ça m'a fait mal de te voir souffrir comme ça. Ces derniers mois, je me suis vraiment attachée à toi.

- Moi aussi, je me suis attachée à toi, tu es une des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie. En l'espace de quatre mois, tu as pris une telle place dans ma vie que je ne peux plus me passer de te voir.

- C'est une déclaration ? Je ressens la même chose que toi pour toi. Je crois, que je suis amoureuse de toi.

- Je suis aussi amoureuse de toi. Tu sais, c'est vraiment la première fois que j'avoue mes sentiments aussi facilement à quelqu'un et ce n'est pas évident.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et embrasse-moi maintenant.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

-Maintenant qu'on s'est trouvées, on ne se lâche plus, je te le promets. Je t'aime, déclara Natalya pour rassurer Beth.

- Moi aussi je te le promets. Je t'aime aussi.

Un an plus tard, elles étaient toujours ensemble. Elles venaient d'acheter un appartement pour vivre enfin en tant que couple. Elles emménagèrent ensemble le jour de leur un an.

-Alors ça te fait quoi de vivre avec moi à partir de maintenant ? Demanda Beth d'une humeur taquine.

- Ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir vivre enfin avec toi. Je suis vraiment heureuse depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie.

- Moi aussi, je suis vraiment heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai rencontré la femme parfaite et maintenant je vis avec elle. Quoi désirer de plus ? Ah oui je sais, un enfant.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment un enfant avec moi.

- Oui, je veux avoir un enfant avec toi. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Je sais que ça fait seulement un an qu'on est ensemble, il est peut-être encore tôt mais je sais que je t'aime, que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

- Je veux aussi un enfant avec toi.

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais me dire n... Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que je voulais aussi un enfant avec toi. Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que je pensais à l'idée d'avoir une famille avec toi.

- C'est vrai, tu es vraiment d'accord ? C'est génial. Je t'aime. Depuis un an tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Je vis un véritable paradis depuis qu'on est ensemble. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau.

Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément puis elles finirent de défaire leurs cartons. Quelque temps plus tard, elles commencèrent les démarches pour faire une fécondation in-vitro. Un mois après, le premier rendez-vous pour la fécondation eu lieu. Natalya devait porter l'enfant. Elle était couchée sur un lit, Beth était là, à lui tenir la main.

- Je commence à avoir peur.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire, tu sais je peux comprendre que tu paniques.

- Je le ferais, car je veux sentir notre enfant grandir en moi et aussi parce que je t'aime.

- Je veux voir ton ventre s'arrondir et pouvoir être là pour m'occuper de toi. Je t'aime aussi.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Si ça ne marche pas on retentera. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'y est pas encore.

Le médecin arriva dans la pièce. Il fit la fécondation.

- Revenez me voir dans une semaine pour surveiller si ça a marché.

Elles rentrèrent chez elle. Natalya alla s'asseoir dans le canapé de la maison. Beth arriva avec une boite dans la main. Elle mit un genou à terre et ouvrit cette boite, une magnifique bague recouverte d'or et de diamant de fiançailles se trouvait à l'intérieur. Natalya la regarda avec surprise.

- Natalya, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je veux avoir une famille avec toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui je le veux. Je t'aime tellement, répondit aussitôt Natalya, en se jetant au cou de sa future femme avec les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse par cette demande.

Beth passa la bague au doigt de Natalya. Elles s'embrassèrent avant d'aller dans leur lit pour fêter leur nouvelle vie. Une semaine plus tard, elles retournèrent chez le médecin. Natalya fit des analyses avant d'attendre les résultats avec Beth dans le bureau du médecin. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les analyses montrent que la fécondation n'a pas fonctionné.

Natalya commençait à avoir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Beth le vit, elle prit alors la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne pour la réconforter.

- Est-il possible de recommencer ? Demanda tristement Natalya.

- Oui, tout à fait. Vous pouvez même refaire une tentative dès maintenant.

- Oui, je veux retenter tout de suite.

- Tu es sûre, que tu veux retenter aujourd'hui ? Demanda Beth en tenant toujours la main de sa bien-aimée.

- Oui, je veux le faire.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis avec toi à plus de 100%. Quoi que tu fasses, je suis avec toi.

- Donc, vous retentez aujourd'hui. Très bien. Je vous laisse vous installer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Natalya alla dans la même chambre que celle du premier essai.

- Tu es vraiment sûre, que tu veux retenter ?

- Tu ne veux plus d'enfant avec moi ?

- Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je veux toujours une famille avec toi. Je dis juste ça, car tu es triste que le premier essai n'ait pas marché. Tu sais très bien que, quoi que tu fasses, je reste avec toi. Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas.

- Je suis désolée de réagir comme ça, mais c'est à cause de tout ça. Merci d'avoir été là, tout à l'heure dans le bureau. Si tu ne m'avais pas pris la main, je suppose que j'aurais pété les plombs. Je veux tellement cet enfant avec toi.

- On finira bien par l'avoir cet enfant. Quoi qu'il arrive, on aura des enfants. Tu sais, je t'ai prise la main tout à l'heure, parce que je sentais bien que tu commençais à monter en pression. Je commence à bien te connaître et quand tu pleures, suite à une mauvaise nouvelle, tu es capable de tout par la suite. Je sais par expérience, que si je te prends dans mes bras ou tout simplement la main tu te détends.

Le médecin fit le nouvel essai. Les deux femmes, sous l'ordre du médecin devaient revenir la semaine d'après et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Elles se trouvaient donc dans le bureau du médecin. Celui-ci arriva dans la pièce avec le résultat des examens que Natalya avait faits.

-Vos tests sont encore négatifs.

-Quoi ? Non pas encore, déclara Natalya en s'effondrant. Est-ce que je peux retenter maintenant ?

-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, car ça peut être dangereux pour votre santé.

-Mais mon amie le peut ?

-Oui, elle le peut.

-Je peux quand même donner mon avis ou c'est trop demander ? S'énerva Beth avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Beth ?

Beth s'arrêta en entendant son nom.

-S'il te plait dis oui. Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque temps, tu ne voulais pas porter d'enfant mais si tu veux vraiment l'avoir avec moi, il va falloir que tu le portes, déclara la plus jeune pour essayer de convaincre la plus âgée tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Beth ne répondit pas et se retourna vers la porte pour partir

- Beth, non attends, s'il te plait.

-Non, Natalya, j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Laisses-moi partir.

Beth sortit du bureau pour aller se réfugier à l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère. C'est-à-dire, au seul endroit où elle se trouvait en sécurité et au calme. Pendant ce temps, Natalya rentrait chez elle mais elle n'y trouva pas Beth, alors elle se dirigea au seul endroit où Beth pouvait se trouver. Quand elle arriva à cet endroit, son idée se confirma mais elle n'était pas allé voir son âme-sœur aussitôt, car elle voulait attendre qu'elle se soit calmée avant pour qu'elles puissent parler toutes les deux. Natalya resta assez loin de Beth mais elle pouvait quand même l'entendre parler.

-Maman, tu me manques, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Pourquoi, tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissée seule ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aime vraiment Natalya plus que tout, plus que ma vie elle-même, je veux vraiment avoir cette famille avec elle mais il y a de sa encore quelques jours je ne voulais pas porter d'enfant et maintenant je ne sais plus. J'aimerais tellement lui donner cet enfant, mais je ne sais pas si j'accepterais qu'elle me regarde pendant la grossesse ou même après car mon corps aura changé. J'ai peur.

C'est ce moment que choisit Natalya pour intervenir. Elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de Beth et posa ses mains sur les genoux de la blonde plus âgée.

-Beth ! Arrêtes, tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi, que ce soit avant ou après. Pour moi, ton physique ne compte pas et tu le sais très bien, c'est ton cœur que j'aime.

- Oh ! Natalya..., se mit à pleurer Beth.

- Hey ma puce, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir essayé de te forcer tout à l'heure. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre juste pour cette histoire de famille. Tant que je t'aie, toi, ça me va. Au jour d'aujourd'hui il n'y a que toi qui compte. Et jamais, je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

- Natalya, je t'aime vraiment. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse dans ma vie mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Tu vois, je veux vraiment te donner cet enfant, mais j'ai peur pour notre couple, pour la grossesse, pour le bébé. Je sais pertinemment que ça changera notre vie.

- Beth, regardes moi s'il te plait ! Demanda Natalya en posant ses doigts sur la joue de Beth, pour que celle-ci tourne la tête vers elle. Oui, ça changera notre vie. Je comprends ta peur, mais je sais que ça renforcera notre couple. C'est sûr qu'un enfant changera forcément notre vie mais on sera vraiment réunies pour la vie, toutes les deux.

- Je veux tenter la fécondation.

- Je peux attendre que tu sois prête. Je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer.

- Avant que tu arrives, j'étais prête, mais tu m'as vraiment décidée. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je veux me marier avec toi. Je veux une famille avec toi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout à l'heure.

Elles retournèrent à l'hôpital. Beth tenta la fécondation mais celle-ci ne fonctionna pas alors elle retenta encore une fois. Le résultat fut le même. Suite à ce résultat, tout se dégrada entre elles. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer à un tel point qu'elles étaient sur le point de se séparer.

Deux de leurs amies, Pauline et Tanya, allèrent les voir pour essayer de les réconcilier. Pauline emmena Beth hors de l'appartement pour se retrouver seule avec elle. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un bar qui était un endroit neutre.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivées là avec Natalya ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est cette histoire d'enfant qui a tout foutu en l'air entre nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Jusqu'à la première fécondation, tout se passait bien, on avait même un projet de mariage. Ça n'a pris sur aucune de nous deux. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive à se séparer.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, je l'aime toujours, je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tout arranger. Elle a besoin d'entendre que tu l'aimes toujours malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Vous souffrez toutes les deux de cette situation mais vous pouvez vous en sortir. Votre couple deviendra encore plus fort.

-Tu as raison, merci. Dès que je rentre, je vais essayer de lui parler.

Pendant ce temps, Tanya était restée avec Natalya dans l'appartement du couple pour lui parler.

-Je sais que c'est à cause des fécondations qui n'ont pas marchées que vous êtes en séparation. C'est un passage très dur mais vous devez vous serrer les coudes pour vous en sortir. Vous sortirez encore plus fortes de cette épreuve. Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble.

-Je l'aime, c'est vraiment le seul truc dont je sois sûre. Je ne sais pas si elle va accepter qu'on continue parce que je lui ai dit tellement de trucs méchants qu'elle doit m'en vouloir.

-Alors, dis-lui. Prouves le lui.

Elles continuèrent de parler pendant quelques temps jusqu'au retour de Beth et Pauline. Cette dernière décida avec Tanya de les laisser seules pour qu'elles puissent discuter donc elles allèrent dans la cuisine. Beth et Natalya étaient dans le salon. Cette dernière se trouvait assise sur le canapé avec les larmes qui coulaient. Beth s'approcha du canapé et s'agenouilla devant celle qu'elle aimait.

-Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivées là. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin de toi. Je refuse de te perdre pour cette histoire de bébé.

Beth posa ses mains sur les genoux de celle qu'elle aimait.

-Beth, je m'en veux de m'en être prise à toi comme ça. Je t'aime. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es ma stabilité. Si je te perds, je me perds aussi.

-Je te propose qu'on recommence tout.

Beth prit les mains de Natalya entre les siennes. Cette dernière caressa les mains de l'autre blonde avec ses pouces.

-Oui, je le veux. Peu importe, si on n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant tant que je t'aie toi. Tu es ma famille. Je t'aime plus que tout mon petit cœur.

-Mon amour, sans toi je n'ai plus de vie, tout simplement parce que tu es ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je suis capable de tout pour toi.

Beth prit Natalya dans ses bras. Cela fut le signe de leur réconciliation. Au bout d'une heure, Pauline et Tanya retournèrent dans le salon. Elles virent leurs deux amies qui étaient en train de s'embrasser. Un sourire apparut sur leurs visages. Lorsque Beth les vit, elle se mit à genou et tenait toujours les mains de Natalya entres les siennes.

-Natalya, je t'aime plus que ma vie. Tu es tout pour moi. Veux-tu toujours m'épouser ?

-Oui, je le veux toujours. Ma chérie, je veux lier ma vie à la tienne pour l'éternité. Je t'aime.

Durant l'année qui suivit, Beth et Natalya s'occupaient des préparations de leur mariage. A la fin de cette année, le mariage eut lieu. Pendant la soirée, Natalya donna une enveloppe à Beth. Cette dernière l'ouvrit et vit un papier sur lequel était écrit qu'elle allait adopter une petite fille dans quelques mois. Après avoir appris cette nouvelle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de sa femme.

-Alors c'est vrai, nous allons avoir un enfant.

-Oui, nous allons l'accueillir dans deux mois. Elle s'appelle Achara ce qui veut dire jolie ange, elle est thaïlandaise. Elle a deux ans.

-Oh ! Ma puce, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse. Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire un plus beau cadeau. Je t'aime.

Beth se mit à pleurer tellement elle était heureuse. Natalya la prit dans ses bras.

-Dans deux mois, ça sera enfin réalité. Nous aurons une famille complète. Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Durant les deux mois, Beth et Natalya s'occupèrent des préparations pour l'arrivée de la petite. La veille de son arrivée, elles étaient toutes les deux sur le canapé dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-C'est demain le grand jour. Tu es prête ?

-Oui, je suis prête. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'ai vue qu'en photo et pourtant je l'aime déjà.

En disant ça, Beth embrassa Natalya.

-Toi aussi, je t'aime.

-En trois ans, on est passées par énormément de choses. On a même failli se séparer. Et pourtant, regardes nous maintenant, nous sommes mariées, nous allons accueillir une petite fille. Nous allons être parents. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi heureuse dans ma vie.

Elle embrassa Beth en retour.

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit cœur.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
